Fantasías
by Caffeina
Summary: Podría negarse y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el príncipe apareciera o hasta que el ogro se cansara. Lamentablemente ninguna era una buena opción. one.shot


_Naruto_ © Masashi Kishimoto.  
Nota: One shot Uchiha. Esto esta acá por y para la rana, disfrútelo señorita.

* * *

Es tan normal para una niña soñar en casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Que fuera atractivo, cariñoso, amable, tierno y que la pusiera por delante de todo. Un príncipe azul en toda regla.

Incluso la pequeña Mikoto pensaba en ello la mayor parte de su tiempo libre.

La diferencia con una niña normal y con ella es precisamente que no era lo que se dice normal. Perteneciente al clan Uchiha e hija del segundo general a cargo del mismo, debía contraer matrimonio con un chico con la misma línea de sangre. Eso mataba el noventa porciento de las probabilidades de poder encontrar al hombre de sus sueños, ya que la mayoría de los hombres del clan, o al menos los que conocía, se comportaban más como bestias.

En ese entonces tenía diez, aun podía encontrar a alguien que cumpliese con al menos una de sus expectativas. Más a los dieciséis, cuando su padre le anunció que se comprometería con el hijo del líder del clan, Uchiha Fugaku, toda esperanza se esfumó. Conocía al tipo de vista pero con eso era suficiente para darse una idea de como era. Arrogante, egoísta, presuntuoso, y muy por debajo del atractivo promedio que Mikoto había imaginado. El ogro del cuento.

Podría decir que no y encerrarse en su habitación hasta que el asunto se olvidara, pero lamentablemente se trataba del súper-heredero. Decir no, no era una opción.

[...]

La tarde en que se anunció formalmente su compromiso fue por demás... ¿extraña? no, más bien sencilla, quizá demasiado. No había mucha gente, sólo la familia más cercana de ambos, algo no muy normal al tratarse del próximo líder. Entre la presentación, la cena y las discusiones de ciertos asuntos familiares que le venían importando muy poco, la celebración no duró más de tres horas. Lo cual Mikoto agradecía enormemente, fingir estar feliz y no parar de sonreír era más cansado de lo que parecía, eso sin contar la manera penetrante en como el chico la miraba. Le ponía nerviosa, más que ser el centro de atención.

Después de ese día se encontraba a menudo al joven Uchiha, en la tienda de la tía Uruchi, en la confitería e incluso fuera de los baños públicos. Y no conforme con eso cada misión que le era asignada tenía que hacer equipo con Fugaku, a pesar de que él era mayor tanto de edad como de rango. Se sentía observada, y eso no le gustaba.

A veces el tipo soltaba algún comentario mordaz sobre su cabello, su técnica al lanzar shurikens o por su manera de caminar, que le daban ganas de sacarle los dientes de un golpe. Más cuando le dijo fea todo temple de mujer Uchiha se fue por el drenaje y lo lanzó varios metros de una patada. Su padre aunque estaba orgulloso, su enorme sonrisa lo delataba, le había reñido exigiéndole una disculpa como compensación mínima por las dos costillas rotas de Fugaku. Jamás lo hizo.

[...]

Su última misión se estaba tornando muy sucia, literalmente. Había llovido por días, el terreno se había vuelto fangoso y era difícil transportarse de rama en rama. Se resbaló un par de ocasiones, tenía las sandalias repletas de lodo y no sabía si su vista fallaba por la lluvia o por el cansancio. No había descansado desde que salieron de la aldea hacia casi un día, moría de sueño y de hambre. A Fugaku no parecía afectarle en nada, estaba tan fresco como cuando emprendieron camino. Mikoto bufó al resbalarse por tercera vez, se incorporó, se acomodó la bandana y siguió.

Le hubiese gustado decirle algo 'bonito' al tipo que corría delante de ella, pero no le dio tiempo. Ambos se detuvieron y se pusieron alerta. Les venían siguiendo, y de un momento a otro se vieron rodeados de una docena de hombres poco amistosos. Mikoto estaba un poco nerviosa, eran demasiados contra ellos dos. Volteo a ver a Fugaku que para su sorpresa sonreía satisfecho. No pudo evitar pensar que era un arrogante presumido, sin darse cuenta sonrió también.

Con el Sharingan activo y empuñando un kunai ambos se abalanzaron sombre los ninjas rivales que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Uno por uno iban cayendo, de forma tan sutil y suave que ninguno se daba cuenta hasta que ya estaban en el suelo.

—¿Terminaste? — preguntó Fugaku sentado sobre una roca con un pie encima de uno de los tipos caídos.

Mikoto lo miró por encima de su hombro y le sonrió. Más su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió el frío filo de un kunai atravesarle el costado derecho. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, aunque la herida era superficial le escocía. Escuchó a Fugaku gritar su nombre y después el sonido característico de los huesos romperse. El Uchiha había bajado a golpear al tipo que le hirió. Pudo ver sus ojos más rojos de lo normal y como mostraba los dientes, como si fuera un perro de ataque. Jamás lo había visto tan enojado. Y le dio miedo.

Fugaku prácticamente había deshecho a aquel ninja con sólo los puños, y habría dejado nada de no ser por la débil voz que le llamó. Se volvió para mirar a Mikoto en el suelo sosteniéndose el costado mirándole angustiada.

—Fugaku-san…

No pudo terminar la frase, el chico se había acercado y la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a faltarle la respiración. Y no dijo nada, comprendiendo el porqué de sus miradas, de las misiones compartidas, de sus casuales encuentros. Suspiró devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Estoy bien.

Fugaku hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y la apretó más contra él. Desde que la vio conversando con el tío Teyaki hace unos años supo que ella sería con quien quería compartir su vida. Sabía que su padre quería comprometerlo como lo habían hecho con él, así que hizo que la eligiera. No fue difícil, la chica tenía todo a su favor, él sólo tuvo señalarla y decir ella. Estaba contento de que no se hubiese negado a tal proposición/orden, de haberlo hecho seguramente en la vida le dirigiría la palabra.

Se separó de la chica lentamente, acariciándole el cabello en el proceso. Le sonrió y le dio la espalda indicándole que subiera. Le obedeció sin decir nada, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, recargando su mejilla sobre su hombro. Fugaku se puso de pie con cuidado y avanzó de vuelta a la aldea, que mierda, total la misión podía esperar.

Mikoto por su parte se sentía feliz. Sí, no era su prototipo de hombre ideal, pero la quería y mucho. Eso para ella era mejor que cualquier príncipe azul que hubiese imaginado.


End file.
